


It's Dangerous

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Japanese School AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParoleSchool!AUPrompt:“What's in your hair?”“Trust me, you don't want to know”





	

* * *

##  **It's Dangerous**

* * *

 

 

Incrociare gli sguardi è cosa molto, molto pericolosa. Lavi lo sapeva bene, eppure ci cascava sempre. Una persona l'intrigava e lui continuava a fissarla, finché accadeva che ne incontrasse lo sguardo e venisse puntualmente svergognato. Pestato, se l'oggetto delle sue attenzioni era un ragazzo.

Questa volta s'era preso una sbandata per il bel tenebroso della scuola che, nemmeno a farlo apposta, era un asociale scontroso con tendenze violente: Kanda Yuu, capitano del club di Judo.

Allen l'aveva messo in guardia sul caratteraccio del giovane, ma lui niente, continuava a seguirlo ovunque.

"Cos'è, hai fatto della canzone che dice 'It's dangerous, so dangerous, I wanna do it again' il tuo inno?" Commentò Allen quella mattina, vedendolo sbirciare in direzione di Kanda.

"Uh, no," rispose, "sono solo attratto da lui."

"Come le falene dalle fiamme, Lavi. Ti farai male," l'ammonì Allen.

"Starò attento," promise.

Allen sospirò, guardandolo uscire dietro a Kanda. Lavi lo seguì a debita distanza; voleva assistere mentre s'allenava. Invece, quando svoltò l'angolo della palestra per appostarsi, si sentì afferrare con violenza.

Kanda lo sbatté contro il muro, fissandolo con aria truce.

"Sono giorni che mi segui," sibilò in tono letale. "Perché?"

"I-Io... ti trovo affascinante," confessò Lavi, sperando non l'uccidesse. "Yuu?"

Kanda gli rivolse un ghigno compiaciuto. Lo baciò con violenza, poi gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Dimostralo. Succhiamelo."

Lavi non se lo fece ripetere, s'inginocchiò, gli sbottonò i pantaloni e iniziò.

Kanda gli venne parte in bocca, parte in faccia; lo tirò in piedi e, baciandolo ancora, sussurrò: "Ci rivediamo domani."

Strana relazione; ma voleva rifarlo. Oh, era senza speranza!

"Cos'hai fra i capelli?" Gli chiese Allen quando rientrò in classe, scarmigliato.

"Fidati, non vuoi saperlo," rispose con un sorriso imbarazzato. "Però Yuu m'ha dato un appuntamento, finalmente. Domani."

"Oddio," esclamò Allen, incredulo. "Sei così pazzo che ci sei riuscito."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.


End file.
